Dark Realities
Dark Realities is a story serial written by users Chicken Bond, Varkanax39, and Jareroden97. It focuses on the struggle between a resistance of freedom fighters and the combined forces of Eostra Nihiltian, the "Dark Lord," and Millennium, who have conquered the recently reformed Spherus Magna in an alternate universe. Story Prologue A cloaked figure moved through the darkened skies of the night. She strode through the land with confidence and strength, not fearing the dangerous creatures that stalked these parts. They held no threat towards her, no significance, and if they dared attack her; well, their life wouldn't last as long as they had hoped. It was for this reason none of the local wildlife within the Black Spike Mountains dared attack Eostra Nihiltian, for although she did not look like a particularly threatening opponent, her appearance disguised the raw power at her disposal that was nearly totally unmatched. The Elemental Prince of Annihilation strode into the assigned meeting place, and growled in frustration. As she had predicted, no being had been at this meeting place. She knew she shouldn't be here. It had only been, perhaps, a day since Teridax's death at the hands of Mata Nui and the reformation of the planet Spherus Magna, and Eostra had already begun assembling the legions of the Shadowy Ones following their mass migration to the new world. She was certain that if she attacked now, whilst the new society of the Matoran and Agori was being built, she could conquer all of Spherus Magna in several years, at maximum, a decade. However, a mysterious telepathic message had been sent to her shortly after her arrival on Spherus Magna, distracting her from her planning. The message was extremely cryptic, simply saying meet within the mountains. Whilst she knew from her own experiences throughout her life that it could merely be a trap prepared by one of her enemies, something about the message told her it wasn't; and she couldn't help but remain curious as to what this "meeting" was about. Eostra turned to leave the clearing, when she heard the sound of heavy, armored footsteps trudging towards her. She turned in the direction where the noises were coming from, and raised her mighty trident as she took an offensive stance. She waited a total of five seconds. Then, out from darkness of the forest, came the rough outline of a tall and bulky, yet surprising lean, figure. Although no definitive aspects of this being's appearance could give away it's identity, the moment Eostra's eyes locked with the that of the entity's, she knew immediately who it was. "So... the legendary "Dark Lord" of the mighty Empire of Shadows has summoned me," said Eostra bitterly. The "Dark Lord" was a being of great power, so great that his strength perhaps rivaled her own. She didn't like beings who were on equal terms with her own advanced levels of power. The "Dark Lord" didn't move from the darkness, almost making it seem like the shadows themselves were clinging to his body. All Eostra could truly make out were those piercing red eyes, eyes that had struck fear into the hearts of thousands who had met his gaze. Eostra was not one of them. "I did not summon you," spoke the "Dark Lord" in a chilling tone. This confused Eostra, though did not surprise her, and she quickly realized the situation. "The your here for the same reason I am." Had she been able to see him, the "Dark Lord" would have been nodding. "Indeed you are," spoke a new voice. Eostra and the "Dark Lord" turned their heads, and before them stood tall being of vast power wielding a menacing axe. This time, the arrival of this being did take Eostra by surprise. The being chuckled. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is..." "Millennium," spoke the "Dark Lord" in disbelief, "leader of the Shadow of Ages... but you cannot possibly exist. Everybody knows that the tales of Millennium are a myth, stories told to the Matoran in order to scare them into working harder." "So it would seem," spoke Eostra. "Though why do you summon us here. If the legends surrounding you are true, you possess a mighty army, and following the recent circumstances of Teridax's death, we all need to rebuild our empires." Millennium simply smiled; a truly ugly expression. "That is why I summoned you here. This world is weak, whilst we stand strong and proud. I'm more than aware that once we reform our legions we will all attempt to claim this world as our own domain. However, our three mighty factions shall clash, no doubt, in an effort to claim ultimate power." "Then let it stay that way," cried the "Dark Lord," the tone of his voice forcing the nearby rocks to crack. "Let the strongest empire stand over the others, and rule the world." "True," spoke Millennium. "But a war between our armies would result in huge casualties on all sides that would cripple our forces to the point where the Matoran and Agori could stage an uprising; and actually succeed." Eostra spoke. "What are you proposing then? What solution do you suggest to this problem?" Millennium laughed hard, prompting Eostra to launch her fearsome powers of Annihilation at the Shadow of Ages leader. This was followed by another blast of power from the "Dark Lord," who attacked Millennium merely out of cruelty, as was his nature. Millennium shrugged off the blast, and bombarded Eostra's mind with a powerful mental blast that shattered her concentration. The smile that had decorated Millennium's face had vanished, and this time, he spoke in a much more menacing tone. "The 'solution' I refer to is an alliance between our empires. We are all equals, and neither of us could truly triumph over each other in a battle, without killing ourselves off all at once in the process. No, If we join forces, we could cause the rise and falls of civilizations on a whim, we could shatter entire mountains effortlessly, and we could even, should we unite, conquer all those celestial bodies that exist beyond this world." Silence followed Millennium's speech before the "Dark Lord" spoke up. "Very well. I hereby commit the vast armies of the Empire of Shadows to this alliance, with the single goal of conquering creation itself. Once this is done, we shall rule together as the universe's true, and just masters." "Excellent!" cried Millennium. "And I therefore commit the devotion and power of the Shadow of Ages to this cause with you, "Dark Lord," and together, we will ensure the conquest of all reality itself!" The two entities turned to face Eostra, who was remaining silent whilst making her final decision in the depths of her twisted mind. This alliance is unstable, though it may suit my purposes until the time our conquests are complete. Once that is done, I have no need of them, and the art of betrayal shall be required. "I wouldn't try that if I were you," said the "Dark Lord." Millennium continued the dark being's speech. "We are all powerful in our own right, and betraying each other would only critically weaken our alliance to the point of collapse. Face it, Eostra, you need us, whether you like it or not." "And therefore, we're the only beings you can trust," the "Dark Lord" added finally. Eostra then raised her head, and stared at Millennium, and then at the "Dark Lord," who's crimson eyes never gestured away from her. She then chuckled. "Very well then. I, Eostra Nihiltian, ally the might of the seven Shadowy Ones to the cause of this union. And I now decree that Spherus Magna, and the worlds beyond it, shall fall!" The "Dark Lord" spoke. "Very well. Now let us part ways for the time being, we must gather our legions, and ready them for battle." "Indeed," finished Millennium. "And once that is done, we shall come to this place one final time before our conquest, and once we have cemented our alliance, Spherus Magna shall submit before us. Now come my... "friends." The time has come for us to, in more than one way, rewrite the course of history itself..." Chapter 1 Leviathos walked through a dust-covered hall, in a city that had once been called Atero, the location of the partially destroyed Arena Magna. So much had changed on their world since Millennium, Eostra, and the "Dark Lord" had taken over most of the planet in the past 100 years. All the inhabitants of the planet, whether they native to Spherus Magna or the Matoran Universe, lived in fear of death from day-to-day, forced to hide out in the most remote places to stay alive. In response to the takeover, Leviathos and several other beings had formed a resistance against the conquerors, and had made their base in the ruins of Atero, where no one would look for them. After all, who was going to look in an old arena, laid waste by an army of Skrall, for a group of rebels? After arriving in the city, Leviathos and his allies had partially rebuilt Atero, and managed to stabilize the old building's structure. They had added a number of extra chambers to the original architecture and constructed a number of underground tunnels as emergency escape routes out of the city. He walked into a room, where five other beings sat around a circular table. Leviathos knew these beings as the resistance's leaders. Decorating the walls surrounding them were the carvings of several great Glatorian; Ackar, Tarix, Vastus, and Certavus to name all but a few. The room was famous, and was referred to by the Agori as the Wall of Champions. One of the beings seated, a Ko-Matoran named Ixtil, rose up from his seat. "Hello Leviathos, please have a seat." Leviathos sat down on a rickety and dust-covered chair, and looked to a battered, hulking, white and gray figure, who carried a large staff. "Conqueror, any word from our outpost in the Tesara region?" Conqueror sighed. "Yes, but not anything good." Leviathos looked intently at him. "Let me guess: they were overrun, and no one survived?" Conqueror leaned back. "Absolutely correct." "What of the attack on the "Dark Lord's" fortresses on borderline of the Northern Frost," spoke Leviathos. "We managed to catch four of his fortresses by surprise, and used the sheer power of our numbers to claim three more," said the figure that Leviathos recognized as Shardak. "We've gained a foothold in the Northern Frost, though our scouts have seen large reinforcements lead by Makuta Treix on the march to recapture their bases." "I calculate we have an approximate chance of 64.3% of surviving the assault, with a 46% chance that Triex's armies will force us to retreat," added Ixtil. "Excellent," cried Toa Jareroden. "That means we'll be able to loot their fortresses of anything valuable, resupply, and be prepared enough to tackle Treix's forces with devastating results. Once that's done, and with Treix's forces exhausted, I'll be able to lead my army through the White Quartz Mountains and to the borderlines of the Black Spike Mountains, where we have chance of capturing that weapons manufacturing outpost." Many would have considered Jareroden unfit to be one of the resistance's leaders, despite being experienced warrior. Perhaps this was mainly because the leading council was made up of only the most seasoned, cunning, and powerful warriors still fighting the dark powers that ruled over everything that mattered to them. However, the war with the "Dark Lord" and his allies had changed Jareroden. He had evolved from a simple Toa into a hardened veteran of combat. As such, he was considered a worthy leader, and following his success during the fourth occupation of the Vulcanus region, he was believed to be capable of leading the resistance. Leviathos turned to face the last resistance leader, who had yet to give a report. "And what do you have to share, Freztrak? Did you and your forces manage to smuggle those Water Stones out from Eostra's kingdom in the Great Jungle." The former Skakdi warlord remained quite for minutes that felt like hours before finally speaking. "We only managed to steal eighteen stones. We originally left with at least fifty, though our caravan was ambushed by a bounty hunter named Nightwatcher. He took thirty of our Water Stones, and the lives of over a dozen of our warriors. We... we lost Mersery in the conflict that followed. He distracted Nightwatcher from killing us all by battling him, sacrificing his life to give us the time to return to Atero. Mersery knew what he was going against. He didn't stand a chance." All the seated beings bowed their heads in respect for their fallen comrade. Eventually, Leviathos broke the silence. "Jareroden, get your army ready to leave, it's a long way to the Northern Frost, and our troops up there will need all the help they can get." The Toa nodded, and left the room in silence. Leviathos turned back to the rest of the leaders. "The times are darkening. The armies of our enemies are growing." Shardak looked at Leviathos, and spoke the same words that a Glatorian named Gresh had spoke over a hundred years before. "Leviathos, do you think we can win?" Leviathos sighed, and spoke the same words Tarix had spoke a hundred years ago. "No, Shardak, I don't think we can, all I know is that we have to win, or else... or else all is lost to the shadows..." With that, the resistance leaders raised from the table, nodded to each other, and went their separate ways, each with their own matters to attend to. Had they had the hearing of a De-Matoran, perhaps they would have heard, thousands of miles away, the sound of the dark laughter belonging to the three entities who ruled the world. ---- Two Corpsians stood guard outside of one of their outpost in the Great Jungle. It had been a relatively boring day, no one had come, save a few scouts and messengers from other areas of the world. No fighting had been waged in that area of the vast forest, some troops were thankful that they didn't have to risk their necks in the front, while others, such as the two Corpsian guards, longed to be out in the fighting. But, they had been stationed there following an "accident" with one of the "Dark Lord's" machines. One Corpsian pointed a clawed finger into the morning mist. "Look, someone's coming." The two black-armored beings crossed their spears, barring anyone from entering. A voice then pierced the fog, carrying more than a hint of insanity. "Don't worry troops, it's just me." The being stepped into view, and one of the guards spat out his name with distaste. "Merodos." The insane Skakdi/Makuta nodded. "Bingo." One of the Corpsians pointed to something Merodos was dragging behind him. "What's that?" Merodos held out the slumped figure of a black and green Skrall. "Oh, this? This is one of the resistance lackeys I captured. His name is Korzor." The Corpsians drew back their weapons. "You may pass." Without another word, Merodos walked into the shadowed doorway. Once he reached a designated prison cell, he flung his captive non-ceremoniously inside. Once he was out of the room, Korzor raised his head, and activated a hidden comlink, just like the ones all the other resistance members used. "Alright, I'm in." ---- A muscular black and gray armored Toa walked down a long, narrow corridor. His name was one ushered with fear and terror in every village and every hidden rebel base. He was known to rain death and destruction down on entire settlements without a single regret. He was known for butchering anyone who dared to stand in his path. And, finally, he was known for his lack of any social ties, any connections to any empires or factions. It was for this reason the bounty hunter Nightwatcher had such a profitable job. Bounty hunting was dangerous work on this planet, even for him, but it ensured the highest pay. As the centuries had past, more and more bounty hunters had perished, leaving only the most ruthless, merciless, and skilled bounty hunters to reap the rewards of the missions offered. Nightwatcher entered a large chamber. The room was circular, and the room was nearly pitch black. All that lit the room were small Lightstones embedded in the ceiling, generating only enough light to see the ground. However, as he walked before a flight of stairs that ascended to a high platform with a massive throne mounted on it, Nightwatcher could make out the rough form of Eostra Nihiltian. She activated her Mask of Dread, hoping to humble the war-hardened killer before her vast and incomprehensible power. The mask had no effect on the fearsome bounty hunter. Eostra projected her mask's power to it's full level, which would be enough to drive even the shielded mind of a member of the Order of Mata Nui insane. Nightwatcher spoke calmly. "Give it a break, Eostra, your mask has no effect on me." Eostra shrugged. "May I question you, as to how?" "No," said Nightwatcher with a chuckle. "Call it... my little secret." This was a statement new to Eostra. No one would ever dare to reject anything Eostra asked for, out of fear of suffering pain greater than death, though Nightwatcher was a different subject entirely. For now, she tolerated the bounty hunter. "Did you succeed?" She inquired Nightwatcher nodded, chucking thirty Water Stones out of a small bag. "What of the rebels who dared steal them? Did you... deal with them?" Nightwatcher didn't reply. Instead, he snapped his fingers and two Corpsians entered the room, and threw the body of Mersery on the ground. "I decided to keep this one's body intact as a trophy for you. I killed several other rebels too. Zyglak, Skakdi, Matoran, Agori. Their bodies were... in too many pieces to bring before you." Eostra chuckled. "So... one of the key figures of the resistance is dead. Millennium will be most pleased that his old nemesis is dead." "Well that's nice to know. Now how about you stop rambling, and start paying. Seven thousand I remember I was promised, and I want it now." "In time, my murdering ally," said Eostra. "But first, I want you to complete another assignment." "Which is?" "A group of rebels were spotted walking through the village that connects my kingdom with that of the "Dark Lord's." Also, three days ago, a group of organized rebels infiltrated my archives, and stole valuable information that is essential to my plans. I believe those resistance fighters are the ones that have the information." "Who'd I be going against," asked Nightwatcher. "A small band of rebel warriors. My spies name them Nalek, Crystallus, Harlen, Chameleo, Heehvan... all of which are lead by Toa Hydros." Nightwatcher thought for a time. Not exactly an easy hunt, but profit could be made from it. "I'll accept on the condition you increase my fee by double." "I'll increase your reward by a triple, though only if you bring all the rebels back to my fortress... dead preferably." Nigtwatcher smiled, and finished their conversation with four words that could possibly seal the fates of six individuals. "You've got a deal." Chapter 2 All was quiet as darkness shrouded Spherus Magna in a half-light. Nothing could be seen or heard, save the footsteps of a tall being. His name was Tetrack, and he was once a ruler himself. After Millennium's self-proclaimed takeover, Tetrack and a small group of his most loyal aids had survived and joined a small group of rebels. Now he was following their leader, a Toa known as Blast. He, Tetrack, and two other Toa were attempting to find a passageway into the Eostra's fortress. "No Corpsian guards." Blast muttered under his breath. "Odd." Tetrack was seriously considering crushing Blast to bits and taking the consequences for such an act of betrayal. It was extremely annoying for him, following a small, weak Toa into battle. Although Tetrack knew he needed Blast and his allies, at least for know, Tetrack knew that a fight between them was near. The dark being motioned to one of his servants, a Makuta known as Kaluu. "This way." He snarled. "Blast has found a way in." Tetrack took a long breath, savoring every moment of conquest. Soon, every Toa who stands in my way will die, and I alone shall rule the universe. ---- Neocrax and Tenork crouched on a hill, watching as an assorted army of Empire of Shadows and Shadow of Ages soldiers marched alongside a riverbed. Tenork turned to Neocrax, and asked him the same question the sixth time in as many minutes. "Are you sure you know the plan?" The Rahkshi-headed Makuta sighed. "Yes Tenork, all the times you've asked me I think I should." The Torshurrr pointed to a depression in the rocky land. "Good, once they get to there, our forces hidden in the riverbed can ambush them, and drive them back." Neocrax tightened his grip on his daggers as the enemy approached the depression. ---- Rando, Gurren, Algor, and about twenty other Toa hid in the shadow of the riverbed, waiting for the army of the enemy to pass. Gurren nervously toyed with his hand-gun. "How much longer?" Rando whispered between clenched teeth. "Not long. Be patient, or do you want to run headlong to your death?" All fell silent as heavy trodding sounded directly above them, and great shadows were cast along the ditch as the opposing army marched not three feet above them. Eventually, the time to strike came. Rando leapt out of the ditch, yelling. "NOW! ATTACK!" The many Toa leapt out of the riverbed, followed by Algor. Meanwhile, Neocrax and Tenork raced down the hill, and joined the battle. Neocrax launched a blast of laser vision, killing several Imperials and Shadow of Ages members. Tenork flung his torch, setting an empire soldier ablaze. Gurren watched in horror as Algor was felled by a Shadow of Ages soldier's blade. "Algor! No!" The Ko-Matoran fell to the hard ground, his lifeless body making a soft thud against it. Enraged, Gurren unleashed his entire arsenal on the enemy, utilizing his handgun, his shoulder-mounted laser, his beam rifle, his Thornax Launcher, his shield, and his two swords. The enemy fell in waves before him. Meanwhile, Rando flipped about, slashing with his blade. He had numerous cuts and dents in his armor, but he ignored it, caught up in the rush of the fighting. Eventually, the enemy was demolished, save their leader, a Makuta named Vicoran. Rando walked to the slain body of Algor, and picked it up, and called to the remainder of the squad. "Come on, we need to get back to Atero." Before they got ten feet from the battleground, a tall, quadrupedal, black and silver being appeared in front of them. Neocrax twirled his daggers. "Skorpix..." The Elemental Prince chuckled. "I'm glad my name is known in your resistance. Now, you will all perish." Chapter 3 Shardak strode into the main arena of Atero. Following the council meeting, Shardak had been informed by a Toa allied with the resistance known only as 95 of the completion of the large scale recruitment operation. New people made Shardak uneasy. Some were innocent beings who simply desired the chance for adventure and excitement, and lacked any real skills in combat. Some were shady characters plucked from the darkest corners of Spherus Magna, who couldn't be trusted, yet powers and capabilities made them useful to Shardak's allies. No matter, the new people were usually the first to have their heads removed, which wasn't Shardak's favorite thought to think about. He strode into the Arena Magna, standing atop of a podium in order to oversee the vast crowd before him. Shardak sighed before speaking. "My name is Shardak. I'm one of the leaders of this faction. You, on the other hand, have no rank, no experience, and no idea as to what we're going against." A Toa named Chronuva gulped hard. "It is the resistance's best interest to defeat our powerful enemies, yet their will be casualties, my friends," continued Shardak. "Battle shall never come too soon. Many of you may die fighting for this cause, whilst others may die in regret and guilt." Shardak descended from the podium, and walked towards a vast training course that covered, at least, one quarter of the arena. "This training course will decide if you have the skill, power, and guts to survive the hardships ahead. The course won't kill you, though I can't grantee you'll all leave it in one piece." A Skakdi warrior named Serhaktem sneered, looking at a Zyglak who looked all too eager for bloodshed. Another figure, Thornax, twisted a smile across his face, confident he could triumph over this practice course. Shardak sighed. "Very well then. Take your marks. Three... two... one... GO!" The warriors charged into the course. Several practice dummies emerged from the ground as several other strange devices retracted from the ground. Shardak walked back onto the podium. Beings of every kind were fighting to get in. Zyglak, Matoran, Toa, Agori, and even a few Skrall as well. However, despite the fearsome conflicts that were taking place ahead, Shardak knew only a small collection of those warriors would make it through. It didn't exactly give the resistance a powerful boost of reinforcements, but it gave them the most determined and skilled warriors capable of fighting. ---- Far to the west of Atero, a patrol of dark soldiers strode through the rebuilt city of Tajun. Following Millennium, Eostra, and the "Dark Lord's" domination, they had authorized the reconstruction of the pillaged and razed village of Tajun, which had been lost during a raid on the village by a combined Skrall and Bone Hunter army. Following the reconstruction of the city, it served as one of Millennium's lairs and personal retreats during the early years of his rule. However, when Millennium began to favor his base in Roxtus over his one in Tajun, he began to pay less attention to the water village. Eventually it fell into anarchy, becoming a haven for murderers, exiles, bounty hunters, and thieves alike, resulting in it quickly transforming into a grimey crime underworld after a number Vortixx black-smiths and rogue Nynrah Ghosts established a series of weapon factories in the city. The leader of the patrol now wandering through these treacherous streets was known as Purberax, and his name was certainly something to be feared amongst the ranks of the resistance. After all, who wouldn't be terrified of, or at least unnerved by a Toa of Shadow who specialized in the killing of his own kind. He was accompanied by a much larger warrior named Raptrix, a warlord originally from the Southern Continent. Although they weren't the best pair, they were effective nonetheless. They stopped at their destination, a dark thin corridor which lead to a long set of stairs which, in turn, lead to a door. After dismissing the rest of the patrol, Purberax and Raptrix headed to the top of the stairs, looking at the door as a dimly lit Lightstone flickered above. With great hesitation, Purberax knocked on the door. Raptrix grumbled behind, and Purberax could understand why. Their assignment was both dangerous, and costly. After a few seconds a voice could be heard from behind the door. "Who is it? Name yourself and your business." "My name..." Purberax began, "Is not important. Though we identify ourselves as warriors of the three that rule this world." "You mean your lackeys of the "Dark Lord," Millennium and Eostra? What brings you to these parts? Soldiers like you are more likely to be shot and stabbed than be welcomed in these streets." Raptrix spoke up. "We come here with a... proposition for you. Our masters require your talents." "I see... though what for? Or do you already know the nature of my job." "We require you services for a special assignment," continued Raptrix. "One that requires the natural skill of one such as yourself." "I see," said the being behind the door. "Then you know the prices I charge for such missions. My line of work is treacherous, risky, and dangerous all at once, and as such, I always expect to be well rewarded for completing my assignments." Purberax spoke again. "Our masters offer you a total of fifty thousand. No greater, no less." The being chuckled. "That's funny. If you truly wanted my abilities on the battlefield, you would be paying me eighty thousand, I accept no less than what I ask for." "Are you crazy?" roared Raptrix in disbelief. "Eighty thousand is what a single merchant can make 200,000 years! You're pushing your luck too far. Our masters will make sure you..." "That's... enough, Raptrix," said Purberax, calm as ever. "Let me rephrase my earlier offer. How about I give you seventy three thousand for your services, and you fulfill our leaders' missions." The being muttered something incomprehensible for a few seconds, as if considering it. "I stick with my earlier price: eighty thousand. The lowest I'll go is seventy nine thousand." "Seventy six." "Seventy eight." Purberax growled. "I offer you a total and final fee of seventy five thousand for your services, in addition to a decrease to the price on your head." "What makes you think I want a price deducted from my death?" Asked the being from behind the door. "I like the idea that I'm considered a danger to all, and besides, I like decent challengers to come and fight me every now and then. Keeps my skills sharp, and my mind alert. Whatever made you think I want things to change?" "Because if you don't," began Purberax. "We're going to increase that price on you by 75%, and I'm sure my masters wouldn't mind me hiring the best bounty hunters on the planet to kill you. Face it, you either settle on what you've got, or you loose your life." There was a long pause. Then, the sound of several lock mechanisms behind the door could be heard unlocking. Once the clipping and snapping sounds of the defense devices had vanished, the door opened, and out came the tall and powerful form of the famous hunter Janneus, adorned in his pitted and scarred emerald armor. "Well what are we waiting for," asked the bounty hunter. "I've got a mission to complete, and a reward to collect." "In due time," added Raptrix. "But first, your making a trip with us to the Valley of the Maze." "For what purpose?" Asked Janneus. "Why, for our masters to explain your mission to you, as well as to allow you to meet your new... partners." "Partners?" Inquired Janneus in a confused tone. "Indeed," added Purberax. "We've got a lot to talk about, my friend." Chapter 4 Varkanax strode confidently across the razed village of Tesara, his jet-black armor gleaming as the huge warrior watched soldiers of the Corpse Empire root out surviving Agori and Matoran and brutally slaughter them. The villagers had stood absolutely no chance against the armies of Varkanax, who had led his legions on a surprise attack around the back of the village, while the main Shadow of Ages force had cut down the defenders. After the resistance was formed against Eostra and the other two entities who ruled alongside her, Tesara had become a base for multiple resistance fighters. Tesara had been given a chance to surrender to the Shadow of Ages, and refused. However, a small group of Agori had escaped the razed city, and taken many of the resistance fighters with them. Varkanax was not looking forward to telling Eostra Nihiltian he had failed. He had secured Tesera, but failed to capture most of the resistance fighters. Only two Resistance members had been captured, and neither of them were very powerful. One was an Agori, a minor soldier. Varkanax had crushed him, watching as shattered bits of his armor scattered across the ground. The other was a weak Toa, who killed himself rather then let Varkanax read his thoughts. Varkanax let out a malevolent hiss. The resistance may have been suicidal, but it was brave to the point of insanity. An Aspect of Corpse walked over to Varkanax. "We have rounded up all the Agori and disposed of them." It said in the nasal, emotionless tone common of Corpsians. "They knew nothing." "Of course not." Varkanax said, switching to the same tongue. It was said that only Elemental Demons and Corpsians could truly utter those words correctly, as the tongues of other beings were not designed to speak such words of pure evil. The only two exceptions were Eostra and the Shadowy One known as Skorpix, who together had created the Corpsian race. "The resistance is not stupid. They knew we would come for them eventually." Varkanax turned, and issued orders to a small, elite group of Corpsians, mostly Aspects, but with a few Annihilator of Corpse as well. "We will pursue them. They could not have gone far." turning, the hulking elemental demon led the aspects and annihilators away from the destroyed village of Tesara, where hundreds of Matoran and Agori had died because they would not submit to the might of Eostra and Millennium. ---- Galika, Tryx, Shika, Nalek, and Crystallus were journeying along a narrow chasm, trying to hide from the Corpsian armies. After the razing of Tesara, the remainder of the resistence fighters were forced to flee, realizing that they would be killed if the Shadow of Ages soldiers captured them. Two resistance fighters, Agori villager Invek and Toa warrior Crodak had been captured and killed after the surrender of Tesara. "Shadow of Ages soldiers approaching." hissed Galika quietly. "Hundreds. Varkanax and a small force of Corpse Soldiers are coming this way." Nalek cursed. "So Millennium is coming after us. He obviously doesn't want any of the resistance alive to warn the leadership of the resistance about the destruction of Tesera, or the planned attack on Vulcanus. With the fall of Tesara, Vulcanus was the only place in all of Spherus Magna where the resistence could roam freely. They had spies in Tajun, however, the crime-ridden half-destroyed village was hardly a safe haven. Roxtus, the Great Jungle, and the wastelands were ruled viciously by Millennium, Eostra Nihiltian, and the "Dark Lord", respectively. On their journey to the fire village, they had been lead by the famed Toa Hydros. However, they had stumbled into a small desert outpost during the trip, forcing Hydros, Nalek, and the rest of the team to kill the guards at the camp in order to prevent them from alerting the "Dark Lord." Knowing that warriors of the Empire of Shadows would be on their way to investigate, Hydros proposed to split up, with himself and two other Toa heading off to the west, intending to circle round and arrive at Vulcanus, whilst Nalek and the rest of the team had agreed to head off in the intended direction. The plan was to leave two sets of separate trails behind in order to confuse the "Dark Lord's" soldiers, forcing them to split up into smaller, much more manageable groups in order to track them down. As Nalek had anticipated, Hydros and the other two must have already reached Vulcanus at this point. Tryx and Shika took up defensive positions, while Nalek prepared for the attack with his glowing sword raised. Shika and Galika readied twin Midak Skyblasters that they had taken from the corpses of Shadow of Ages gunmen. A Copy of Corpse was the first to spot them. He barked a single nasal word to a tall, black-robed aspect, then fell dead to the ground with a wound from a Midak Skyblaster to his head. "Idiot!" hissed Nalek at Galika. "You've given away our position!" Corpsians turned as one and saw Nalek's glowing golden armor amid the rocks. Another aspect barked an order to a group of Shadow of Ages soldiers. The soldiers began to charge up the cliffs, ready to crush the forces that were trapped at the chasm. But Nalek's forces had one great advantage over those of the Shadow of Ages. They had ranged weapons, while the Shadow of Ages's soldiers were virtually unarmed, save typical spears. A few carried swords made of iron, and there were no ranged weapons in their force. "All right." said Nalek, turning to his forces. "We go down, but we'll take as many as we can with us. Shika, Galika, and Crystallus, you all wield ranged weapons. As they charge, kill as many as you can before we all perish." The Shadow of Ages soldiers charged, yelling battle cries that reverberated through the air as the Midak bullets, coupled with Cordak ammo, struck the soldiers dead on, flinging their corpses from the cliffs into the chasms below. "Fire!" Crystallus called as more Shadow of Ages warriors reached the slope's edge. Bullets found their mark as Shadow of Ages warriors fell screaming to their deaths. But still more came, charging up the slopes. Crystallus turned, then was struck by a Corpsian's scythe. As he cried out when the Shredsteel pierced his body, Tryx flung himself at the Copy of Corpse, decapitating it in seconds and flinging its mangled body into the abyss below. Another Corpsian disarmed Shika, and a Shadow of Ages soldier turned and grabbed Galika from the throng. With Crystallus injured and Galika and Shika captured, the rest of the Shadow of Ages were able to climb up the slopes without fear of being shot down by Cordak bullets or Midak ammunition. "Charge." Ordered Nalek grimly. This was their last chance. At least one of them needed to survive to warn Hydros of the attack on Tesara. And without Galika and Shika. their task would be doubly as dangerous. Nalek and the remainder of his team charged into the fray, Tryx cutting down Shadow of Ages soldiers like they were bothersome insectoid Rahi. Nalek dodged a blow from a Corpsian, then cut down another Shadow of Ages warrior. The Corpse lord who held Shika was inches away, and Nalek dodged a blow from his scythe and cut down another Shadow warrior before whipping around and facing the black-robed Corpsian. Blocking a blow, he grabbed Shika from his grasp and pulled her over the edge of the chasm. As he fell, the Corpsian lashed out with his scythe, cutting a deep wound in his side. Nalek winced as he impacted on a ledge far below the one he and Tryx had been trapped on. He and Shika clung on desperately, but he could not support them both and they fell into the chasm below until they landed on the ground below. "Run!" He yelled to Shika. "Tryx, Cryatallus, and Galika will hold them off! We need to warn Hydros!" But as they ran, a thought nagged at him. Galika had seen another being with the Shadow warriors and the Copies of Corpse. Where was Varkanax? ---- Nightwatcher peered through the Shadows, watching as Shika and Nalek turned and fled from the Shadow of Ages warriors. He had been tracking the Toa until they had split up. He had followed the group led by Nalek, realizing that he was walking into a Shadow of Ages trap. He had watched the battle and seen the capture of Galika and Shika, and Nalek's and Shika's desperate escape from the Corpse lord Now, he saw another being, Varkanax, following the beings, and Nightwatcher pitied them. I'll watch Varkanax crush these Toa, and if he fails, I'll finish them off. If he succeds, I'll be off to Vulcanus. Nightwatcher absolutely did not care who lived or died in this conflict. Let the Toa fight the Dark Empire, and the Dark Empire fight the Toa. I alone will survive unscathed, and with a considerably larger amount of widgets. Nightwatcher followed them like a shadow, proving his name was well-earned. And far, far more power than anyone has ever dreamed of. Category:User:Chicken Bond Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:User:Jareroden97 Category:Stories